


Badass

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Domestic peraltiago





	Badass

“You’re probably the best person I’ve ever known”Jake told his wife 

Amy grinned”Babe you’re too sweet”

“It’s the truth Ames”Jake replies 

Amy snuggled up to him as they sat down together 

They both had a long day 

Work hard play hard and all that jazz

”Nothing I love more than coming home to you”Jake kissed her on her cute little nose

”I’m weirdly turned on right now”Amy said 

“Be grateful that Charles isn’t here to hear you say that”Jake said to her

“Oh he’d have a field day going fully Boyle”Amy agreed with her husband 

“You are such a badass”Jake states


End file.
